


Dear Hansol

by peachyhyunjin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyhyunjin/pseuds/peachyhyunjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters to Hansol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Hansol,

I’ve decided to do something new. I got the idea from that movie you made me watch after you read the book and loved a long time ago. I don’t remember what it was called but the main character wrote letters to someone they didn’t know about how they’re feeling and what’s going on in their life. So that’s what I’m going to do. Except I’m not gonna send these because I know you’d never get them anyways. I’m sorry this letter is kind of boring. I haven’t actually got anything to write today but I promise the rest will be more interesting.

Yours truly,

Minghao


	2. 2/18/16

Dear Hansol,

It’s your birthday! I hope you’re having fun wherever you are. I bought you a present but I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to give it to you. I think you’d like it though. My mom told me it was a little silly buying you something when you aren’t here for me to give it to you but I don’t mind. It’s the thought that counts right? Anyways, speaking of your birthday, do you remember that year we went to the river for your 15 th birthday and your mom dropped the cake into the water? And then we ended up sticking the birthday candles into a hamburger instead? I loved that day. I wish I could go back. Well my mom’s calling me for dinner so I guess that’s the end of this letter. I’ll make sure to write again soon.

Yours truly,

Minghao. 


	3. 3/28/16

 

Dear Hansol,

It’s been a while since I’ve written to you. Sorry about that. I’ve gotten kinda distracted with school recently. I’m graduating in a couple months. Can you believe it? I wish you were here to experience it with me, but it’s okay. I get why you left. At least I have Jun and the other guys. They all miss you by the way. Speaking of Jun, do you remember Solar, that girl he’s liked since 8 th grade? He finally got her to go out with him a couple months ago. They’ve been dating ever since. Oh and Joshua and Mark moved to Seattle finally. They’ve been planning on it since forever. So much has happened since you left.

Your's truly,

Minghao

 

 

 


	4. 4/15/16

Dear Hansol,

Today I found out that I was accepted into NAU. I’m not really sure if I want to go there anymore though. We were meant to go there together and be roommates and have late night Harry Potter marathons while eating junk food but now we can’t really do that. I know you’d still want me to go and forget you and be happy and live my life but I just can’t. I’m sorry.

Yours truly,

Minghao.


	5. 4/18/16

Dear Hansol,

Whyd you do it? Why did you have to leave? Why didn’t I try harder to stop you? If I’d just been a better friend and tried harder to help you you might still be here. Mom keeps telling me that its not my fault and that I need to stop blaming myself but I know shes lying. It is my fault. I let this happen and now you're gone. I’m sorry I’m so so sorry.

Yours truly,

Minghao.


	6. 7/25/16

Dear Hansol,

It’s been a year as of yesterday that you left. I visited your grave today. I’m sorry I didn’t visit more. I guess I’ve just been denying that you’re actually dead. I thought maybe going to your grave and seeing the truth would help me come to terms with it but I think it just made it worse. I don’t think it will ever get better at this point. I miss you so much.

I keep asking myself what made you leave. You always told me you trusted me more than anyone and you knew that I would do anything help you so why didn’t you just come to me with whatever was wrong? I keep wondering what could have been so bad that you thought leaving would be a better option than asking me for help?

I think I’m starting to understand though. Ever since you left I’ve been thinking about how much better it’d be if I were gone too, but I don’t think I could leave. I have too much to look after here. I have my mom and college and how would my fish survive without me? I0’m sorry this letter is all over the place and probably doesn’t make much sense but its fine. I just want to let you know I definitely don’t blame you for leaving. I just wish you hadn’t done it.

Also I think this might be the last letter I write. I’ve been thinking and I feel like if I keep writing to you and pretending you’re still here it’ll just make me miss you more. If I want to stop being so upset about you being gone I need to stop. I’m sorry.

I guess this is goodbye. I promise I’ll never forget you.

Love,

Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello this was originally an assignment I submitted for a grade nice. also ty for reading sorry 4 ripping both yours and me own heart out


End file.
